A wire is connected to a pad of a semiconductor chip. While a gold wire is cited as the wire connected to the pad, usage of a copper wire has been recently studied.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-143236 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique related to a semiconductor device applicable to copper wire bonding.